Novel carbamates of N(l)-norphysostigmine of the (-)-series were prepared. Both, the butyl- and the octyl-analog were found to be highly potent in vitro in inhibiting cholinesterases. Synthesis of (+)physovenine from intermediates of the physostigmine synthesis was accomplished. Synthesis of optically active material by phase-transfer induced chirality has been achieved. Synthesis of natural N(8)norphysostigmine from 5-methoxy-N-methyltryptamine has been initiated and led to (+)-N(8)-noreseroline methyl ether. Resolution by the phenylethylurea method is planned.